An aircraft may include multiple access panels at different locations on the aircraft exterior for providing access to internal systems that require monitoring or maintenance. Such access panels are typically secured to the aircraft using fasteners installed in mounting holes extending around a perimeter of the access panel. The fasteners heads are typically exposed to air flowing over the aircraft. The air flowing over the exposed fastener heads generates aerodynamic drag that detracts from aircraft performance. In addition, a gap between the access panel and the skin typically extends around the panel perimeter which adds to the aerodynamic drag.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for system and method for covering fastener heads and gaps associated with access panels, and which may be implemented on other types of structures having exposed fastener heads.